Book One: Family
by TheLastWill
Summary: They've been alone for a while, barely just surviving. Then their father tells them of a world a thousand miles away, their mother's world. They've left their home behind for a world that they didn't want to be apart of. Will the arrival of these twins change things in Hogwarts? Or will they be like the Muggleborns? Leaving their father's homefor a new, fascinating magical world?
1. Chapter 1

Smirking, I dodged his fist. Ducking underneath his arm, I spun so that when I straightened, my elbow made contact with his chin.

His head went up as I buried the same elbow deep into his gut. He curled around the blow, staggering backwards.

I didn't let him even breathe, I rushed towards him, landing a flurry of kicks aimed at his torso and his upper neck. I drew my hand back, while he stood, slightly swaying, and drove my fist into his throat. Knocking him back and leaving him winded.

"Next time, think twice about entering our territory." I smirked, at the older male. "Also, about underestimating your opponent, even if she's 'just a little bitch',"

With that said, I swept away from the beaten male.

Like a bad bitch.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!"

Damnit, I felt so cool before.

I slumped in my chair, glaring at the floor as my surrogate older brother paced back and forth in front of me.

"I can not believe you did that! Actually, no. I can." He glared at the one next to me. "What I can't believe is that _you_ let her go out! All. On. Her. OWN!"

I snuck a glance at the sister sitting next to me. She sat stiffly but tall, her beautiful porcelain face wiped clean from all emotions, her pure green eyes cold as she looked at our leader.

"She is strong enough." She spoke calmly, albeit coldly.

"It's not about strength, Angeles!" He growled, "It's about safety. It's about being careful. It's about making sure that she won't get caught because she has a brighter future than any of us ever had!"  
I pouted as I slumped down my seat even further.

"And! She. Is. Eleven. Years. Old!"

"Not mentally, she isn't." Angeles snapped. "We've made sure of that. She's strong and capable, why can't we trust her to carry out any missions? She's restless, Don. Why can't you just see that-"

"That what? That she could get hurt? That she could get killed? What do you want me to see, Angie? Tell me!"

"That she's growing up." Angeles said softly. "Val isn't the same six year old we found crying behind a dumpster any more. She's growing up."

"Yeah, I know." Don's hazel orbs finally locked with my own. "But she's growing up too fast. Way, too fast."

I blinked, as I sat up straighter. "D-"

"We've been teaching her things that would be suitable for people five years older than her." Don said, speaking more calmly. "Martial arts, explosives, chemistry, physics, biology, anatomy, algebra, some English, history, engineering, some technical works... the list goes on and on. But... Val," Don knelt in front of me. "You're only eleven."

"But I like those! I'm good at them!" I mumbled, sounding a bit whiny. "I like being with youse... I want to help you."

"I know, Val. But maybe..." Don hesitated, "Maybe you should hang around people your age. People like your sister. Doesn't she miss you?"

I bit my lip. "She sees me everyday."

"What about your dad?"

"If you want to get rid of me, just say so!" I snapped, standing up, making my way to the door.

"Stop right there, Val."

I froze where I stood. My hand halfway up to turn the doorknob.

"We don't want to get rid of you, Val." Don said quietly. "You're our little sister. You're our precious girl. We just want the best for you-"

I turned the doorknob and stormed down the hallway. Even if I knew the end of the sentence, I didn't want to hear it.

"-even if we won't be there beside you."

* * *

I stormed inside the apartment, dumping my bag on the table before storming to my room.

I threw myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

"Bad day?"

I rolled over, hugging my pillow to my chest to see a carbon copy of myself standing in the doorway.

She smiled and walked in, sitting down next to me. "Want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, and curled in on myself. "Bag's on table. Don't know what's in it."

"Okay," My twin patted my arm. ""Get some rest. You look like hell's been snapping at your heels."

I smiled at her tiredly. Now that the adrenaline has worn off, I really do feel like shit.

No seriously, I feel like shit.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?" She stood up to leave the room.

"Mmmkay,"

"Bye."

* * *

I woke up startled when I heard my twin scream.

I grabbed my baseball bat near my bed and ran to the kitchen where her scream originated from.

"Tor? Tor, what's wrong?!" I demanded as I burst into the kitchen, ready to pulverise whoever dared to intrude the Mizuchi residence.

"Look!" Tor squealed as she held up items from the bag that I had brought home.

I relaxed when I saw that she had been screaming, excitedly, over some clothes.

"Let's see what we got, aye?" I walked over to the table, where Tor had spread everything out.

We sorted through the food, sorting it into perishable and non-perishable foods, then storing the non-perishable foods in the little compartment underneath a loose tile. We then went through the clothes. We put aside the more 'fashionable' ones for Tor and the more durable ones for myself. The rest, Tor could easily fashion clothes and other things we may need out of them.

We lived by ourselves, most of the time.

We survived on the foods provided for us by my friends or on the lunches that Tor managed to sneak out of school whenever she could. If we were lucky, Tor would come home with fresh vegetables grown from the school gardens, since she was in the Gardening Club just for that reason. The clothes we wore, were either hand-me downs from my friends or the second-hand shops whenever we had money from whatever odd jobs Tor and I did around the apartment building.

Sometimes, I go to school in Tor's place. Especially, whenever she's sick as she doesn't want to miss out on anything, also she doesn't want to mess up her perfect attendance. We're pretty smart, I reckon. Considering that she's in a grade above her age-group and she's breezing through the subjects. I've been tutored by Angeles and a couple of her friends, I enjoyed the things they taught so much that I could be considered a prodigy, if I went to school.

We were lucky, I guess. The apartment and all the utilities were paid for by the government. They were going to give us a stipend every month, but Dad insisted that they only pay for the rent and the utilities for us. They agreed, thinking that he had only one daughter, who would be in her neighbour's apartment for the majority of the time.

They think that I ran away.

They think I'm lying in a ditch, dead and rotting.

But in reality, I hide every day in my friends' hideout and during the night I come to be with Tor.

It's not the best life, but it works for us.

My friends, Don, Angeles and the others, don't know about this. If they did, they would do more than give me food and clothes, they'd give Tor and I a home. They'd do anything for me, and by default, Tor as well.

But neither of us wanted that.

Tor studied hard and worked so hard, so that she could get a scholarship and enter one of the best universities in the country. She wanted to be smart enough to get a high-paying job, so that she could provide for Dad, her and I.

Me? I just wanted to be strong enough to protect my family. My smarts weren't only focused in books and theories. I used my knowledge in chemistry to create explosives, I used my knowledge in biology and anatomy to make my hits and blows more devastating, I used my knowledge of history to learn from their tactics and strategies to make my attacks successful, I used my knowledge of engineering and technologies to hack into computers and security systems, so that we would be safer. I applied my book smarts into street smarts.

"Val? You going already?" Tor's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I smiled as I pulled up my hood. "Yeah, see you later."

I slipped out of the window, closing it swiftly behind me.

* * *

 **Yes, I know I haven't updated _Conflicted_ in a while. But this story just wanted to be written, it just wouldn't stop bugging me. Let's just see how far this will go. **


	2. Chapter 2

I closed the manhole behind me, and climbed down the ladder.

I was in the sewers, the abandoned ones. The ones where almost nobody came in.

"Valkyrie."

Well, almost nobody but us.

I turned to where my siblings stood, dressed from head to toe in black, loose-fitting clothes with black leather jackets.

I accepted the jacket that was held out to me.

Quality leather was hard to cut through.

I nodded at them, and we were off.

No words were spoken, it was too dangerous for us. The sewers echoed every word, we never spoke unless it was absolutely necessary, and that usually meant if someone's life was in danger. I walked in the middle of our group of ten, I was, after all, the youngest in the entire organisation.

We walked with purpose, our two-inch thick rubber soles scarcely making a sound on the stone floors. The sewers were almost completely drained, no water remained. It was completely empty, save our group.

Soon enough, stone floors gave way to rough dirt, and we had to step carefully to make sure that we didn't trip, especially when the ground started to incline.

"We're here."

I smiled in delight, when our older brother removed the covering, taking care so that nothing would fall on us. Sunlight spilling from the outside, blue skies that last thing we saw before we had to look away, the light too bright for our sensitive eyes.

"Come on," Jacob climbed out first, then holding out a hand to help the others out.

I was the last to clamour out, but that didn't mean I wasn't any less delighted to see the peaceful countryside, belonging to Jacob's family.

He had told us that years ago, his family had created the tunnel system, during World War I, for a safe escape. It became even more important when World War II rolled around and his family started taking in war orphans, widows and single mothers, and other families.

Now, we made it into our own escape system. The tunnels so confusing and tangled that unless you knew it like the back of your hand, you were done for. We connected it to every hideout or base that we used, even including the homes of some of our members or a place near by it.

My one was right below the dumpster outside of my apartment window, it was a bit of a jump but I was grateful that it was near-by, it gave Tor and I an easy escape if we ever needed it.

"Come on, Little One." An older sister ruffled my hair as she passed, "Jake says his mother is making breakfast for us."

A loud rumbled from several tummies responded to her words, I grinned sheepishly, as mine was probably the loudest, seeing as I ate neither dinner nor breakfast.

"Let's go."

* * *

Mrs Cooper was pretty cool, considering that once every month a whole crowd of youths would take over her house for the day. Add to the fact that some of our hands weren't the cleanest, then... well, she was cool.

She was also our mother-figure.

Mr Cooper, however, well... he never acted like he was happy to see us, but I could just tell that he loved having us over.

Right now, I was to help Mrs Cooper, her daughter and some of the older sisters clean the kitchen and dining room after the feast we were given. I wiped down the table as Mrs Cooper washed the dishes and two sisters dried and another two put the dishes away.

"So, Val."

I looked up to see Mrs Cooper looking at me, a smile on her face.

Uh-oh.

I knew that smile.

I swallowed, and forced my own smile on my face. "Yes, Mrs Cooper?"

"Why aren't you at school today?" Mrs Cooper raised an eyebrow at me, "And don't tell me it's the school holidays, I have a granddaughter and she always visits me during the school holidays."

"We only get to see you once a month, Mrs Cooper." I beamed, charmingly, "I couldn't miss today!"

Mrs Cooper faltered slightly, her maternal side kicking in. I mentally cheered, I got out of that one!

"But, Val." Mrs Cooper's daughter spoke up, "Last time you came here, you said it was the holidays but it wasn't. My niece would've told me so, and we never see you around when we go to the school to pick Gen up."

Curse this town and only having three schools in it! They all just had to be in the same area as well, huh?

"Indeed," Mrs Cooper snapped back to her stern self. "I know how intelligent you are, however smarts mean nothing if you don't attend the minimum amount of days! Why haven't you been to school, young lady?"

I fidgeted with the hem of my sleeves, "I..."

"She's home schooled," Angeles said simply, placing a plate in it's proper place. "We've been teaching her ever since she was eight."

"Why?" Mrs Cooper demanded, "Her education is at risk! She needs to-"

"My family is filled with brainiacs. Teachers, doctors, professors, engineers." Angeles scoffed, but softening her statement with a fond smile. "Every day, she comes to my place so that we can teach her. Her education is not at risk, what kind of a sister would I be if I allowed that to happen?"

I bit my lip, and bowed my head.

"Why doesn't she go to a regular school?" Mrs Cooper's daughter asked, Jenny. "She'll get more interaction with people her age there."

"I... I used to get bullied a lot," I mumbled, still looking at the ground. "And to an extent, so did my sister. I just thought that it would be better for the both of us if I was home schooled and she transferred to a different school."

"Besides," Angeles smirked as she placed a cup into a cupboard, "We love having her over."

My head shot up at her words, and I shakily smiled.

I loved being there as well.

* * *

"Come, Valkyrie-kun." A hand touched my shoulder. "Let's go."

I nodded, and slipped out of the crowded room. Following the small group out of the house.

The others let us leave, believing that they were just teaching me more about martial arts in order for me to defend myself better. Well, in a way, they were.

But it was more than that.

Akira, the eldest and the most experienced, stopped in front of the near-by river. Close enough to keep the farmhouse in sight, but far enough that they wouldn't hear what we were doing.

"Have you been practising, Valkyrie-kun?" Akira zeroed in on me, "You and your sister?"

I shook my head, wincing at the look he gave me. "We had some... obstacles in our way."

As in, we almost got caught practising in the park at night. Luckily we managed to get away before the cops showed up.

"Obstacles or not, you have no excuse to neglect your training." Akira narrowed his eyes at me, "Do you remember our last lesson?"

I nodded, "Emotions are the very core of our spirit. Different emotions control different elements."

"What are the elements?"

"The primary elements are Water, Earth, Air and Fire." I recited perfectly, "However, there are secondary elements, such as Lightning, Plant Life, Ice, Metal and so on. Using combinations of the very basic elements, there are countless amounts of secondary and, to an extent, tertiary elements."  
Akira nodded and sat down in the glade, gesturing for me to do the same. I obeyed his silent command and followed suit.

The other eight or so of our group stayed standing around the glade, merely watching Akira teach me. There, just in case something went wrong.

"Since you have had the most trouble with Air, we'll work on that today." Akira watched me carefully. "What is the emotion associated with Air?"

I tilted my head up higher, "Happiness."

"Close your eyes, Valkyrie-kun." Akira instructed, "And listen to my voice."

I inhaled deeply as I did as I was told. Focusing on Akira's velvet voice until that was all I could hear, blocking out the other sounds in the glade.

"Think back, as far back as you can remember." Akira spoke softly, "What do you see?"

Images of a small but cosy house sprang to mind, memories of home baking and warm fires, a woman's knee that I sat on as she braided my hair. I remembered those care-free days, sitting at Obaa-san's knees, listening to the tale of Momotaro and the Peach from Ojii-san because it was my favourite.

But then, I saw what came next. Faceless people came into view, and began to destroy our peaceful home. They came, they took and they destroyed.

I saw what became of our house and the houses around after that, a shopping mall complete with a giant car park. Every time I go near it, I have to keep my anger in check.

I shivered involuntarily.

"Try to find a happy moment in your life," Akira's voice pulled me gently out of darker thoughts. "Just one."

I tried. I really did.

But every happy moment was always so short-lived. Tor and I's sixth birthday was coupled with the memory of being evicted from our first house away from our grandparents'. Before that it was their death. Memories of happiness came with memories of sorrow. From the loss of our adoptive brother overshadowing our times during Christmas, to the realisation of the illness within our father that occurred not even five years ago. Even my time with this group was coupled with sadness, from the injury of a member to the belief that I wasn't strong enough to help.

I whimpered.

I didn't have any happy memories to draw from, the ones I did only led me to more morbid thoughts.

I couldn't do it. It _hurthurthurt_ to think-

"Val-chan!"

My eyes snapped open as the river bank nearly broke, the sky darkening dangerously.

"Valkyrie-kun, breathe." Akira knelt in front of me.

Rain began to pour from the heavens.

Inhaling deeply, I tried to reign in my emotions.

The river rose steadily, the waters rushing violently.

Teruko, Akira's sister, came and took me into her arms. Rubbing my back, whispering soothing words in my ear.

I clutched onto the older female, trying desperately to calm my aching heart. To stop the rains, to make sure the river bank didn't break.

Ever since they help me to tap into my spiritual side, the elements have been more sensitive towards my emotions. That is why I must become emotionless until I could control it. That is why I need to be kept constantly busy until I fall asleep exhausted, lest my emotions go haywire. This goes almost double whenever it falls to _that_ time of month.

"We'll try again another day," Akira spoke softly, "For now, let's focus on Fire."

He knew.

He knew I needed to let out all the emotions I had, so he turned it into a training session.

I stood up opposite him, and allowed my sorrow to become anger.

I closed my eyes.

To become rage.

When I opened my eyes, they were no longer wet.

* * *

I flexed my hands, slightly blackened from our training session. I smirked, I was now able to conjure up a ball of flames in my hand without it going out of my control. All I needed was practice so that any kind of flame would stay in my control. Akira told me that meditating with candles would be sufficient while being indoors, he said it would help when it comes to control.

After that, all I needed was to try and be able to conjure up the flames without tapping into my emotions. As useful as it was, to be able to control elements using mainly my emotions, it was incredibly dangerous. If I got too used to doing things that way, I would be in less control if I let the emotions get the best of me. One wrong word and I could start thunderstorms, one stupid argument and I could set a whole building on fire, too much over-confidence and I could cause an earthquake. These things were difficult, but they weren't impossible.

I couldn't wait to get home and relay everything that happened back to Tor.


End file.
